


Two Devils On My Shoulders

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hallusamifer prompts (Hallucifer x Sam x Lucifer) - mostly just porn.</p><p>Prompt: Wing kink just all the wing kink. Hallucifer taking one of Lucifer's wings and teaching Sam how to make Lucifer come just by touching and grooming it and once he's done Sam takes the other wing and makes Lucifer come again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wing!Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hallucifer is part of Lucifer in these (explanation can be requested). He's not evil.

They are alone, thank god they are alone! Sam’s room is filled with the sweet sounds of Lucifer, muffled moans as he tries to contain himself and fails so beautifully. Sam is next to him, watching his other devil work on Lucifer’s wings and coaxing all of these noises from him. Lucifer’s wings are shivering from the pleasure he feels and Sam is fascinated by all of this.

“Look at this spot, Sam:” Hallucifer purrs, taking one of Sam’s hands into his. He guides the hunter, shows him a spot near Lucifer’s shoulders. When Sam touches it just slightly Lucifer lets out a loud moan and his hands clench into the sheets until his knuckles turn white.

“Fuck… do that again!” 

Sam never heard Lucifer plead like this, but it’s a wonderful sound. He becomes braver and begins rubbing the spot Hallucifer showed him. He retreats with a smirk and Lucifer’s wings drape over Sam instead - searching for more and shivering under the human’s touch.

When Hallucifer suggested he would show Sam how to make Lucifer a mess just by touching his wings Sam had been skeptical, a lot. He didn’t believe this would do so much to the angel, but there he is - begging and shivering.

Hallucifer crawls to Lucifer’s other side, leaving Sam working on his own, and takes care of a different wing, one of the middle ones that turned out to be his most sensitive ones.When e buries his hands in them, Lucifer bucks from the bed before slumping back into it and Sam can’t hold a chuckle when he hears a muttered ‘Fuck you two’.

“Later, Luce.” Hallucifer grins, beginning to massage the spot Lucifer’s wings spread from his back.

Sam is mesmerized by the effect they both have - if there’s something perfect in this world it’s Lucifer right now. They keep working on him like this, feathers brushing their skin and whispering their praise and adoration for him. Lucifer is desperate soon and begs Sam to keep going, to not stop.

“Will my angel cum for me from that?” Sam purrs next to his ear, sending a new shiver through Lucifer.

“Please… Sam, I beg you… this is too much…”

Hallucifer and Sam look at each other, a smile on their lips, and nod. Digging deeper into the mass of white feathers they add more pressure, stroke hard over the sensitive spots they have discovered. It only takes them a few seconds because Lucifer tenses up, his head falling back and he cums hard into the sheets. He’s babbling, begging, thanking them, cursing them - all at once. Sam doesn’t understand the language, but he understands what he does.

They don’t retreat their hands when Lucifer’s body relaxes into the bed, but they lessen the pressure. Now it’s just grooming and brushing through the trembling wings, gentle and caressing.

“I hate you…” Lucifer hisses into Hallucifer’s direction, who laughs silently.

“A minute ago I doubt you did.”

Lucifer turns his head, growling, and looks up at Sam. The hunter crawls over to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m still the top one.”

Sam chuckles at the pouting angel beneath him, gently brushing through his wings with a smile.

“Of course you are…” he assures him.

Lucifer closes his eyes and behind his back Sam winks at Hallucifer. They both know there is no real top here - but if it makes the angel feel better, why not?


	2. A Tease During Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hallucifer strip teasing in front of Sam and Luci (and Dean and Cas and whoever else is in the bunker the more the better) at breakfast and Luci knew in advance but Sam didn't so L & H areboth silent laughing while everyone else is oblivious

"

What are you looking at?” Dean asks, raising his brow.

Sam gulps and forces his eyes away from the damn tease in front of him to look at his brother. His face is red, as if he just ran five miles.

“N-Nothing!”

Sam is stuttering and he has every right to. Once he’ll catch Lucifer and Hallucifer alone he will get his revenge, but right now he’s forced to sit there and watch how his hallucination - unseen by anyone else - strips down next to Lucifer. He’s out of his shirt by now, his hands brushing through Lucifer’s hair as the angel closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

In this moment Sam hates them. They planned this to tease him - and Sam fell right into it. His hands are digging into his thighs as he watches Hallucifer spin around. Lucifer shoves his chair away, only earning an uninterested glance from Dean. Sam, however, trembles when Hallucifer lets himself down on Lucifer’s lap, spreading his legs and giving him a seductive smirk. 

“You look sick, Sam.” Lucifer says and gives the hunter a knowing smile. “Do you feel well?”

“I’m _fine_ …” Sam hisses through gritted teeth and reaches out with his hand to grab his coffee. It’s cold by now, his breakfast not even touched, but he can’t grant Lucifer the satisfaction he already gets from this.

“He’s right, you do look sick.” Dean comments and tries feeling Sam’s temperature, but the younger one leans away, shaking his head. Lucifer’s grin gets wider.

“I said I’m fine!”

_You will pay for this, Luci…_

Sam sends the thought right to Hallucifer, who laughs and rolls his hips against Lucifer in return. Next to him Dean starts talking, but Sam doesn’t even hear him. He’s too focused on trying not to get all bothered and hot by this show and it’s not helping when Lucifer starts unbuckling Hallucifer’s belt and the hallucination leans back over the table.

Suddenly Sam jumps up, eyes wide and glaring daggers into Lucifer.

“You, my room, _now_.” He growls angrily. Lucifer gives him the most innocent look and pulls the belt out of the others pants.

“What’s up, Sam?” Dean asks, looking around for any sign of trouble. Sam completely ignores him and stalks over to Lucifer.

“We have something to talk about.” Sam says and grabs Lucifer’s shirt, effectively pulling him up so Hallucifer is left half-sitting on the table.

Sam pulls Lucifer with him, ignoring the ‘Not again!’ he hears from behind him. Once in his room - where Hallucifer is already waiting of course - he slams the angel against the door.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” He hisses before crashing his lips against him angrily. lucifer smirks as the sheer force draws blood from his bottom lip.

“Oh look, we angered our little human…” Hallucifer purrs into Sam’s ear, hands wrapping around his waist from behind - easily shoving into his jeans. Sam pulls back with a growl.

“You better make up for it or I won’t talk to you today.” He warns them.

“Can’t let _that_ happen now, can we?” Lucifer smirks, kissing Sam again.

They lead the hunter to the bed and he willingly gives in - he’s too fucking hot to stay angry anyways. When their hands are all over his body and he aches against them he’s even glad about the sudden striptease during breakfast and wouldn’t mind it happening again.

As long as they _tell_ him the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallucifer is part of Lucifer in these (explanation can be requested). He's not evil.


	3. Lucifer Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucifer is away from the bunker on Important Devil Business and Sam has sex with Hallu, "forgetting" that Luci feels everything Hallu does and poor Luci gets so distracted and frustrated he has to fly back and join in, which was of course Sam's intention

Sam hates it when Lucifer has to leave, whether for a day or a week doesn’t matter. Of course he’s not alone then and he knows Lucifer has duties too, but it’s still frustrating. So, when Hallucifer starts seducing him this evening, he gives into it. He would prefer them both, but he can’t resist any of them and he knows it.

Soon the hunter is on his knees, Hallucifer balls deep in him and fucking him into the sheets and Sam can’t stop moaning and crying out. He’s so lost in this, as much as Hallucifer is too, that they both completely forget a very important thing about their weird relationship. _Lucifer_.

The devil is in hell, taking care of things that need to be taken care of - which means demons running wild and trying to revolt against him mostly - when he feels something strange for the first time.

He immediately knows what’s going on and that he’s in big trouble.

_Fuck… they’re not going to do_ this _now!_

But they do. Lucifer tries to punish a disloyal demon and put him back into his place when they start kissing and his head starts to spin. He sends the demon away, cursing both Sam and Hallucifer for the moment. He still believes he can pull through this, but when he’s giving orders to a group of other demons he’s not only cursed with a hard on anymore - now spirals of pleasure rush through him and make it impossible to think straight.

_Damn, I need to get out of here!_

He’s angry - not at Sam for giving in or for his hallucination to please him, but for the situation he is in. Stuttering and coaxing he babbles the last orders before dismissing his demons. The looks they give him speak for themselves, but he doesn’t care. As soon as they are gone he’s gone from hell, back in the bunker and in Sam’s room.

“You…” Lucifer growls at the sight in front of him - Sam on his back, crying out his name like a prayer as he’s fucked mercilessly. At his voice Sam turns his head towards him, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Finally…” he coaxes, but it’s all he can get out before Hallucifer thrusts into him again and Lucifer is by his side, hands wrapping around Sam’s cock and begin stroking him.

“You _knew_ I was busy, Sam.” Lucifer scolds him, leaning down and kissing the skin on his neck Sam exposes to him hungrily. “You knew I would have to come back… you _knew_ it…”

“I’m sorry… s-sorry, Luce…” Sam whines, writhing underneath the two.

“Oh no, you’re not sorry. But you’ll be soon.” Lucifer sinks his teeth into Sam’s neck, sucking and marking him again, and Sam cries out even more, bucking his hips. When he pulls back Sam looks up at him with puppy eyes, sparkling with mischief. Oh yes, he’s not sorry. He loves when Lucifer rushes back to them and joins the fun.

Sam cocks his head, signing Lucifer to come closer, and when he does his hand - the one not clawing into Hallucifer’s arm as he fucks him - grabs for his pants and undoes them.

“Can I make up for being bad, Luce?” He purrs, earning a groan when he pulls Lucifer’s hard cock out of them.

“You better make it good or I’ll have to spank you.”

“Oh he won’t mind that, trust me.” Hallucifer informs him, which makes Lucifer’s cock twitch in Sam’s hand.

He shoves himself closer, head falling back when Sam’s tongue darts out and starts licking precum from the tip of his cock. His anger melts away when Sam sucks him off while being fucked, the double pleasure is too much to be angry anymore and Sam knows it.

“Our bad boy loves this, doesn’t he?” Hallucifer purrs and lifts Sam’s legs over his shoulders, shifting their position so Sam can focus his energy on sucking the angel off. Sam’s answer comes as a moan that makes Lucifer shiver and begin thrusting into his mouth.

Sam sees starts when they both fuck into him like this and he can’t even breathe anymore. Lucifer still jerks him off and he cums without a warning, hard and painful and so damn good.

“Oh shit, Sammy…” Lucifer growls and with two more deep thrusts he cums in Sam’s throat while Hallucifer spills into his ass. Sam just winces under them, shaking, sweating and takes all they give him, sucking Lucifer’s cock eagerly and milking Hallucifer just the same.

Sam falls back when his orgasm fades, teary eyes looking up between his two devils. He’s still grinning and is so damn glad his plan worked.

“Still mad at me?” He asks breathless and Lucifer leans down, licking over his lips and kissing him passionately.

“Never, baby. Never.” He purrs and Sam closes his eyes happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallucifer is part of Lucifer in these (explanation can be requested). He's not evil.


	4. Secrets Under The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hallucifer sucking Sam off in front of oblivious Dean and Cas while Lucifer keeps the other two distracted enough not to notice and also mojos Sam so he can't make noise and his face isn't quite as red.

One day Sam will die of embarrassment. Not today obviously, but it will come - he’s sure of that. They are in a busy restaurant when Lucifer and Hallucifer decide to have some fun because they are bored out of their minds.

Usually, if they decide something like this, Lucifer will sign Sam to leave so they can find a quiet place. Today, however, Hallucifer has a cruel thing on his mind. He ducks under the table and starts fiddling on Sam’s zipper suddenly and Sam shoots Lucifer a panicking glare. The angel smirks and starts drawing Castiel’s and Dean’s attention towards him.

Sam wants to tell them to stop, but his lips are sealed. He can feel the heat rushing into his face when Hallucifer pulls his cock out - way too hard already from him just touching his fucking crotch. He feels his split tongue on his skin, wants to scream - and is reduced to a soft whimper. At this Dean turns around, a questioning look on his face.

“Everything okay?” He asks and Sam - encouraged by kitten licks and a tongue pushing into the slit of his cock - nods quickly.

Sam can’t just sit there doing absolutely nothing. Lucifer is holding his brother’s attention again and he slips a hand under the table, finds Hallucifer’s hair and grabs it, tucking slightly. The other hums against his skin, taking his now full hard on between his lips and begins sucking him of eagerly. Sam’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs, the moan that Lucifer’s control prevents only audible in Hallucifer’s head. His response is just becoming faster until he basically fucks his mouth onto Sam.

This is the moment Sam sends a desperate and silent prayer to Lucifer, who immediately watches him over the table as he rolls out a newspaper to show to Dean and Castiel so they won’t notice. Sam can see how much he loves watching him like this, unable to move, sucked off and, hell, even close to tears because he can’t scream his pleasure out loud. His eyes pierce through the hunter, cold and calculating and so damn _satisfied_.

Sam thinks he’s going to explode from not letting any of this out. He can’t even hear the things any of the others say, he just hears the blood in his head and is unable to take his eyes off the angel in front of him. He’s so close to scream and cry out.

Suddenly Lucifer smirks and Sam can feel that Hallucifer sucks him in even deeper, swallows - when Lucifer mouths one word that sends Sam’s tensed body over the edge.

“ _Cum_.”

There is no sound, there isn’t even color anymore - Sam just cums without anyone else but them noticing it happened - Hallucifer swallowing all of it and licking his cock clean like it’s the sweetest treat he ever had. He slumps back into his chair when it’s over, the spell or whatever it is over him breaking. He looks normal, just his breath is going a little faster than it should. Hallucifer crawls out from under the table and shares a knowing smirk with Lucifer and that’s it for their adventure.

Castiel and Dean’s attention isn’t on Lucifer’s mind anymore, so he finishes whatever he talked about with them and Sam closes his eyes.

This, he decides, is by far the hottest and cruelest thing they ever did to him.


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hallu intentionally getting cum in Sam's hair because he's a little shit and Lucifer taking Sam to the shower and washing it out for him and then shower sex.

“Hell no! You fucking didn’t!!” Sam growls and pushes Hallucifer back, ignoring the evil grin on his face. He can’t believe it.

“Sorry, I slipped?” Hallucifer grins and behind them, leaning against the wall and watching all of this, Lucifer laughs silently.

“You… you just…” Sam lifts his hand, brushing through his hair, and takes it back decorated white and sticky. “You just fucked all over my hair!”

His hallucination, giving him the most innocent eyes he’s able to, sits back and smiles at him. Sam wants to slap him, kick him - do anything - when a cold hand lays on his shoulder and he turns his head. His eyes are still burning, if he could he’d set the room on fire with just his thoughts, but something in Lucifer’s calm blue eyes makes the anger a little less.

“Let’s clean you up, okay babe?”

Sam wants to tell him they can do that after he killed his hallucination, but Lucifer is already dragging him off the bed. He glares back at Hallucifer, who lazily closes the zipper of his jeans, and blows him a fucking kiss.

“I’ll kill him! Let me go and I’ll fucking _kill_ him!”

“Shh, Sammy.” Lucifer purrs and lets his hand run over Sam’s back, soothing him. He’s barely able to hold in a chuckle.

Sam doesn’t say anything until they’re in the bathroom and Lucifer tells him to get out of his pants. He pushes Sam into the shower, turns it on and Sam just lets him. He doesn’t know why he’s so damn angry, it’s not like this didn’t happen before. It’s just that: this time it was on purpose and he _knows_ how picky Sam is about his hair!

“I’ll kill him…” Sam hisses again when the water runs over his body and Lucifer gently takes his shoulders, turning him around.

“Such anger, young Skywalker…” He purrs and seals Sam’s lips with his in a soft kiss. Now the water is flowing over Sam’s hair and he sighs.

When he pulls back Lucifer grabs a bottle of shampoo, squirts some of it into his hands and starts rubbing it into Sam’s hair - cleaning out everything that doesn’t belong there. Sam closes his eyes as the angel’s hands work on him, massage his scalp and then takes the shower head to get rid of all the foam. When he’s done he lays his hands on Sam’s hips and he opens his eyes again.

“Now,” Lucifer smirks. “Think we can find something better than be angry?”

Sam smiles when he pulls his angel into his arms, melting against his lips. They both slide down the shower wall, grinning when Sam playfully drapes a leg over Lucifer’s shoulder.

“If you do the same I’ll never talk to you again.” Sam warns, earning a sweet chuckle as Lucifer leans down, placing a kiss on the inside of Sam’s thighs.

“I would never dare to ruin the holy grail of Sam Winchester’s existence.”

Sam doesn’t know if that’s supposed to be a compliment or not, but he still smiles as his angel keeps kissing him and makes him forget the nasty little incident. He can’t prevent a moan when Lucifer moves up.

“Now, your choice, Sammy. Do you want revenge?”

“Huh?” Sam shakes his head, giving Lucifer a look of confusion.

“We’re alone, didn’t you notice?” Lucifer smirks and crawls up to the hunter, water running down his back and sides. “How about I’ll give you a good time and then we give him back what he did?”

“Count me in.” Sam grins.

Seconds later Lucifer is back between his legs, his split tongue flicking over his cock and circling the tip. Sam gives him a long moan when he takes his cock in all the way, without so much as gagging or flinching. Fuck, he loves when he does that, especially without a warning.

Sam’s hands bury in Lucifer’s hair, pull and tuck, push him onto his cock as the angel bobs his head. Lucifer swallows him whole, causing Sam to throw his head back at the sheer sensations Lucifer’s cold mouth and the hot water over them causes. His pulse is just racing after a minute, the shower filled with his gasps as Lucifer uses his teeth to add more pressure.

“Fuck, Luce…” Sam hisses and loosens his grip a little.

He knows he won’t last much longer, Lucifer’s tongue always does unimaginable things to him - but when the angel lays a hand on his stomach as he tries pulling out he’s confused. Lucifer shakes his head, signing Sam that he’s not going anywhere. Sam swallows.

Lucifer starts sucking him again, harder and faster this time, without so much as mercy. Sam can’t hold anything back when he cums with a loud cry and Lucifer takes it all - without swallowing. When Sam drags himself up, shaking and confused, Lucifer just smirks.

“I take that as ‘hurry’?” Sam asks and Lucifer nods. He’s out of the shower and Sam quickly wraps a towel around his waist as he walks out to follow him. Three steps away from his room he hears a scream so filled with disgust and shock that he starts laughing and rushes forward.

The sight in his room is marvelous. Lucifer is laughing his ass off, still bump naked, and Hallucifer’s shaking hands don’t dare to touch his head. Sam sinks against the door, laughing tears and the last bit of his anger completely gone. That’s the best way of revenge - ever!


	6. What Is A Name Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they all okay with referring to Hallucifer as Hallucifer or does it make them comfortable? Hallu obviously just thinks of himself as Lucifer but do Luci and Sam ever wonder if he'd be happier with his own name? Or one of Lucifer's other names?

It’s weird, since even though Sam does reference to Hallucifer in his head as that, he never actually calls him that. At first he called him _Luci_ to mock him - he still thought his old torture would come back with him. Lucifer was always Lucifer or Luce to him, because angering an archangel by calling him a mocking name is not on Sam’s to-do list.

When he found out that Hallucifer is actually the complete opposite of what he thought he’d be Sam feels kind of bad about this mocking name though. Hallucifer doesn’t seem to mind, but they never really talk about it either. So, one night, after the lights are turned off already and Sam lies between his two devils, his mouth works on his own.

“Luci?”

“Hm?” Hallucifer reacts, shifting slightly. Lucifer shifts too, but doesn’t answer.

“Do you actually like when I call you that?”

“Call me what?” He asks and turns the light on to look at Sam. They all sit up now, Sam slightly ashamed, Lucifer curious.

“Luci… I mean, I called you that to make you feel stupid and I just keep using it?”

Hallucifer shrugs, tilting his head.

“It’s what Gabriel called Lucifer all the time, I don’t really see why it should insult me.”

Sam sighs. He expected that. He reaches out with his hand, gently stroking over his sweet hallucination’s cheek.

“Wouldn’t you be happier with your own name? I mean, doesn’t it bother you?”

“Of course not. It’s my name, Sam.” Hallucifer smiles.

“You know, there are many names humanity has for the devil,” Lucifer throws in, earning a glare from the hallucination.

“I’ve been called many names.” Lucifer continues, unimpressed. “Lucifer, Belial, Samael, Devil, Satan, Father of Lies - take a pick.”

“I don’t want to be called something else!” Hallucifer protests angrily. “I like Luci, it’s better than Luce after all!”

“How is it better having a girl’s name?” Lucifer asks and raises a brow, smirking.

“It’s not a girl’s name! Besides I can be a girl if I want to!”

“Guys, stop it okay?” Sam interrupts them before this can escalate any further. “Luci isn’t a girl’s name and you know I don’t mean it like that, right?” He turns to Hallucifer, smiling.

“Of course not, Sam.” He smiles back. “Besides, it’s not like I would mind you call me whatever you like, right?”

Sam leans forward and places a soft kiss on the hallucination’s lips, to which he seems to be surprised.

“Luci it is then, okay? And Luce. And if I ever just babble Lu I probably mean both of you.”

“Oh we’ll make sure you mean both of us then.” The two devils say unison and Sam is pushed back into the pillows by four strong hands, showered with kisses and chuckling happily.

No, he’s not calling him Hallucifer at any point. Because to him he’s more than just a hallucination by now. To him he’s as real as Lucifer and he’s more than glad about that.


	8. Nightmares And Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam has nightmares about Lucifer's vessel exploding and him dying and leaving Sam alone again. Luci is the one who finds out about this because Lucifer leaves Sam alone when he asks but Luci can't really get away from Sam for very long.

During most of the nights Sam can’t find any rest. It’s the same, every time it’s the same and when he darts up from his sleep and shakes he knows this time it wasn’t just a dream - this time it happened. This time Lucifer is gone forever. 

Sam hates these nightmares so much, but he is never able to shake them off. Every time it happens so suddenly, Lucifer’s vessel is simply going up in flames and he screams and his scream mixes with Sam’s - and he wakes up.

These nightmares don’t leave him alone and they get even worse when Lucifer isn’t there. He can’t tell them, it’s impossible. Whenever he tries his throat tightens and he can barely breathe. So he suffers silently, until one night when it all gets too much and Lucifer isn’t home.

This time Sam wakes up with a scream, but not by himself. Hallucifer shakes him awake, calling his name. Sam jolts up, looking around and panics.

“Where is he?” He sobs, tears streaming down his face. “Where is Lucifer?”

Hallucifer doesn’t know what to do other than to pull Sam into his arms, but the hunter fights and punches him - until he lets him go again.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” He cries and covers his eyes with his hands. “Just tell me already! This time he’s really dead!”

“Sam, what are you talking about?” Hallucifer asks worried and lays a hand on his shoulder, only for it to be shaken off by him.

“IS HE DEAD, LUCI?”

“No! Sam, he’s just in hell okay?”

Sam is pulled into his arms again, this time unable to fight. He just lets Hallucifer hold him as he shakes and cries. He wants to believe him, but he just can’t.

“He always dies, Luci…” Sam eventually sobs after a few minutes, strong hands brushing through his hair in a desperate attempt to soothe him somehow.

“Sammy, he never dies… he’s fine…” Hallucifer mumbles and kisses Sam’s head gently. “What happened, will you tell me?”

Sam pushes himself away, nods, and tries to wipe his still tearing eyes. The reasonable part of his brain tells him that as long as one of them is there both are, but the emotional part - and the part that fears Lucifer will leave him alone again - is stronger.

“I see it every night, Luci.” Sam whispers, his hands searching for the others and squeezing them tight when they find them. “Lucifer dies and… and I’m alone again… I see -”

“What do you see?”

Sam swallows. “He explodes. His vessel, it just… it’s catching flames and explodes. He screams, Luci…”

“Oh, Sam… why didn’t you tell us?”

Sam shrugs, unable to get a word out. Hallucifer pulls him close again so he can lean against his shoulder and sighs. A while they stay like this, just holding onto each other.

“Call him.” Hallucifer finally says.

“No… I… I don’t want him to worry, Luci.” Sam nuzzles against the others shoulder and drapes his arm around him, slowly calming down. Another few minutes pass in silence like this.

“I’m sure he wants to know. I would.”

But Sam can’t hear him anymore. Sam, dried out and exhausted by his tears and the horrible dream - is asleep again. Hallucifer smiles, kisses his cheek, and leans back.

_“Lucifer, get your ass here, will you?”_

It’s only a few seconds before he hears the flutter of the angel’s wings and Lucifer is there. Normally they don’t call each other like that, so Lucifer looks very concerned.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Lucifer asks and crawls onto the bed. He gently strokes a streak behind Sam’s ear.

“He dreams that you die.”

“Pardon me?”

Hallucifer gives him a serious look. “I’ve been watching him. Whenever you’re gone he sleeps bad. Tonight he woke up screaming and crying. He fears you’ll leave him alone.”

“Oh, Sammy…” Lucifer whispers and wraps his own arms around the hunter, gently pulling him towards him as he sits down. “Poor Sammy…”

“Try to not stay away for too long, okay?”

Lucifer nods slowly. He had no idea Sam was having such horrible nightmares and really can’t say why he wouldn’t talk to them about it. With a soft kiss on Sam’s head he promises him to never leave for the night again, no matter what. If it causes his human so much distress he’s screwing all duties in the world - he won’t let him suffer and he surely won’t leave him alone ever again.


	9. Doesn't Matter Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hallucifer really loves being in the middle but he never asks for it because he still sees himself as justsomething Lucifer created to keep himself sane in the cage and keep Sam company later, and therefore Hallu thinks his wants are second to theirs

There are things they don’t know. Things Hallucifer keeps to himself - because they just aren’t what it’s all about. He remembers the beginning, back in the cage, long before they even knew Sam Winchester. Lucifer created him to keep his mind sane and - to a point - it helped. He knows he’s not as strong as Lucifer is himself, merely a shadow of what makes the angel. 

Even worse is that he remembers what he did to Sam and that adds to his inability to say anything. It doesn’t matter that he loves Sam (and his creator of course) or that he never hurt him since he’s back. He knows what he did, he knows he’s just a thing Lucifer created and that is replaceable. 

The time with them is amazing, perfect - a gift he never deserved. He can swallow the fact that he wants to be between them down, he has to. This is about Sam and about Lucifer, not about him. 

He just has no _right_ to ask for anything.

Hallucifer accepted that he has to make up for what he did, that showering Sam with love is a way of saying ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to protect you’. Sam has nightmares about Lucifer dying and he understands. He has nightmares too, even if they aren’t like Sam’s. In his he’s simply useless and the two people he loves turn their back at him. No, he won’t say anything. If he does - if he demands anything - they might make these dreams come true. His needs aren’t that important anyways.

Unknown to him, however, the fact that he’s rarely asking for anything isn’t unseen by Sam and Lucifer. Hallucifer might not think the two would even care, but they do, deeply. Lucifer promised to not do it, but since Hallucifer won’t talk to them he breaks his promise for once and reads his mind when he’s occupied. And what he sees is hurting Sam horribly when he tells him.

“How can he think I wouldn’t care?” he asks and shakes his head.

They sit in the kitchen, Sam on Lucifer’s lap and his arms wrapped around his neck. He cried before, but now it’s getting better again a little.

“He thinks he’s not needed. He thinks…”

“What?” Sam asks and leans back, looking at the angel.

“He thinks it wouldn’t matter if he’s gone.”

Sam shakes his head and slides off Lucifer’s lap, his eyes filled with sadness.

“He won’t do that to himself any longer, okay?” He’s angry, but not at Hallucifer for not telling them or thinking this way. He’s angry at himself for not noticing. Tears of anger roll down his cheeks as Lucifer stands up too. “I won’t let him _do_ that!”

“Sam, it’s okay. I don’t want that either. Why don’t we just talk to him?”

Sam isn’t going to let Hallucifer talk about this, no way. He’s going to show him that none of this is true or he’ll die trying. With a pout on his lips he stomps out of the kitchen, quickly followed by Lucifer, and makes his way to his room. Hallucifer is on the bed, reading one of Sam’s books.

Without a word he takes the book, rips it out of his hands and throws it over his shoulder. While he pulls Hallucifer into an angry and tight hug Lucifer - of course catching the book - lays it down on the table and walks over to the other side of the bed. He’s doing the same Sam does and for a moment none of them says anything.

“W-What are you doing?” Hallucifer finally breaks the silence - his body stiff and shock from the situation audible in his voice.

“I won’t allow you to think like that of you anymore.” Sam says, his voice heavy. “I love you - _we_ love you. You matter to us, okay?”

“Sam, what -”

“We know, okay?” Sam pushes himself back and looks into his eyes. “We know what you think and it’s just not true.”

“How…” Realization hits him and he turns his head towards Lucifer. “ _You!_ ”

“No, me!” Sam interrupts the death glare match. “I told him to do it.”

Hallucifer doesn’t say a word, just lifts his hands and holds onto Sam and Lucifer’s arms. His grip is tight, desperate almost, and Sam can see his eyes shimmer. Sam leans against him again, gentle this time.

“It matters what you want, Luci,” he whispers silently. “Just tell us and it will be good.”

Hallucifer is silent for a while, but then smiles slightly.

“I like this… I mean, between you. It feels good.”

Sam sighs relieves and turns his head, placing a soft kiss on Hallucifer’s neck. He feels that Lucifer’s arms wrap tighter around him and he’s placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Then you’ll stay there now.” Lucifer says.

And he does. Sam thinks that the fact he believes he’s replaceable isn’t only because of the way he came into this world. It’s more than that. He has changed, evolved. He isn’t just a copy of Lucifer anymore. He begins to be a complete own person and that, Sam thinks with a smile, is amazing.


End file.
